Star Saber
Star Saber or Saber Kenzaki is the man whom action ultimately responsible for the destruction of Trump Kingdom. He is also the origin of the name Kenzaki use by Makoto. In other word, Saber Kenzaki is Makoto "father" and the person who raise her since childhood. Appearance A rather timid and frail young man who remain the same no matter how much time has pass. He has short hair and a gentle face. Personality Saber Kenzaki is a self-centered man whom sheer ego has manage to baffle even King Jikochuu. He treat everyone in Trump Kingdom except Makoto like dirt and think of them as nothing more than a vermin. But his demeanor and antic somehow manage to make Princess Marie Ange become infuriated with him and wish to understand him more. Saber Kenzaki hobby is stalking Makoto and checking up on her in every single waking and sleeping moment of her life except when she goes to the bathroom in order to make sure that she "belong to him". To this end, he will personally murder anyone no matter of gender who want or shown the desire to form any connection nor friendship with Makoto. He wanted to keep Makoto to himself and unwilling to share her with anybody, whether she wanted it or not. Saber is so full of himself that he believe Makoto will love him anyway. He also have a very nasty tendency to murder people at random for petty reason or for absolutely no reason at all. If not murdering people then he will cooking up narcotics and forced injected them to people in order to making them obey him. However, he do drawn a line at Makoto and didn't do those thing to her. Saber dream is to married Makoto and having a real family with her. To this end he will hesitate to start a war with Earth in order to do that. To Saber however, friend is not something to treat like dirt or to betrayed. He absolutely loathed those who betray their friend and will actively hunt them. He also keep his promise to his friend and are generous enough to provide protection to those his friend hold dear. History At the moment her parent give birth to her, Saber instantly fell in love with Makoto and held a desire to marry her when she reach adulthood. To fulfill this desire, he brutally murder her parent in front of many witness eye and take her for himself. But the people of Trump Kingdom immediately calling the guard and anger him. But unfortunately for them, Saber immediately thrown six badge into the ground and summon the Timeranger to his aid. With the power of Timeranger, he slaughter 1% of Trump Kingdom population in half a hour. Their trump card is the still-infant Princess Marie Ange whom grown into giant size and stomp on him. But his younger brother soon came to his aid and ganging up on the giant infant. With their number and power, they nearly kill her in a very gory and to stop him from kill his daughter, the king of Trump Kingdom decide to strike a deal with Saber. His crime would be overlook along with all other crime, in exchange for the Kingdom survival. Ultimately, Saber except the deal and settle down with Makoto His life with Makoto can only be described as a living hell for her. While he doesn't physically beat her or yelling at her. Makoto was forced to watch him burn her friend alive, killing them, letting his giant robot buddy stepping on them and many other horrific method of taking people live. People start loathing her and use her as the scapegoat for any crime her "father" commit. Nobody want to become friend with Makoto and the crime rate of Trump Kindom start to increase from it former number (none) due to his other hobby, selling narcotics. While no one dare to insult Makoto in front of her, she often over heard them insult her in the back and to endure it for the sake of Trump Kingdom. Since telling this Saber will result in him murder everyone in the Kingdom. A feat that he proved he can do it, In the present time, Saber is still in the middle of cooking up his plan of destroying Trump Kingdom in the most brutal and inhuman way possible. Starting a war between them and Zen Seibertron Republic. Power And Abilities Absolute Immortality: He cannot be kill by ANY mean but can be sealed (The seal require too many procedure that it is nearly impossible to do) . This ability is what make him so annoying. Swordmanship: Saber has boast many time that he is the "Best Swordman In The Omniverse". Despite his reluctance to use the weapon. Battle Mode: Saber can change into a giant transforming robot that can change into a jet in order to fight against tougher enemy. Saber Blade: His blade was made from a very hard metal, capable of survive even omniversal destruction. But can only be use in Battle Mode. Relationship Makoto Kenzaki: His presence alone is enough to scare her into losing her consciousness. She absolutely terrified of him and seeking a way to kill him. But no matter what she doing, he still love her and that annoying her to no end. Jikochuu: His sadistic behaviour and selfish desire has mange to disgust them. As they considered him to be too selfish for their taste (Thing about that for a second) Brave Express Team: They're his bro and the friendship are mutual. Category:Lord Omniverse